The Grinch: The Team
by Smart Emmet
Summary: In a town just like your town, if your town was a dream, lived a sad, grumpy Grinch, with a Christmas-stealing scheme! But, in order to steal Christmas, and take it away, he might need a team to help out on that day.
1. Getting The Team Together

_**The Grinch: The Team**_

(Disclaimer: This takes place in an alternate universe if Cindy would help the Grinch steal Christmas, not knowing that her family would be sad on Christmas Day. Also, this fanfic is based on the new 2018 Grinch movie since absolutely NO ONE ever bothered to make one fanfic about it.)

 **Chapter 1: Getting the Team Together**

 _In a town just like your town, if your town was a dream, lived a sad, grumpy Grinch, with a Christmas-stealing scheme! But, in order to steal Christmas, and take it away, he might need a team to help out on that day._

"Ok, Max." The Grinch said to his canine companion. "We're going to need a team to help. And, I know just who to start with."

 _The Grinch looked around Whoville, and saw Cindy-Lou Who. He walked up to her and said…_

"...How do you do?"

"Hello, Mr. Grinch." said Cindy with a bright smile on her face. "What do you need help with?"

"Well, I need to get a team to steal Christmas and, um, maybe you could join?" "Sure!" Cindy said, enthusiastically. "That'll be fun!" _Great,_ thought the Grinch. _Now, I'll have to deal with that little girl...but, she's kind of happy...eh, I'll roll with her on my team. Besides, it does make her happy._

" _Now, all we need is a reindeer…" The Grinch looked around. But, since reindeers are scarce, there was none to be found._

" _ARE YOU KIDDING ME, RIGHT NOW?!"_

 _So, he got his own reindeer named Fred, and here's what the Grinch said. "Ok, Fred the reindeer, you're gonna pull on my sled."_

The Grinch, Max, Cindy and Fred made it all the way up to Mt. Crumpit, where the Grinch would start training the three on stealing Christmas.

"Ok, guys. I have made an arsenal of gadgets for you to steal Christmas decorations with. Cindy, you get the X-mas Sucker!" Cindy pondered the Grinch, "Isn't stealing Christmas wrong?" The Grinch replied, "Yes, but I didn't have a Christmas when I was little and...let's not discuss it right now."

"But, Mr. Grinch," Cindy explained, "Everyone should be happy on Christmas, even you." "Not on my watch." The Grinch replied back, with a devious grin on his face.

"Max, you get this high tech reindeer antler with a grabber. Go ahead, test it out!" Max presses a red button on the antler with his little paw, and a claw came out of it. Max barked in delight.

"And finally, Fred. You get...this bottle of whip cream I found for some reason." Fred opened it up and started drinking it like crazy until some of it went through his reindeer nostrils. "Ok…" The Grinch said awkwardly.

 _After a long day of mischief and fun, The Grinch said to his crew…_

"...I think we're finally done! Tomorrow, we're going to steal Christmas like pros. Good night, guys!" "Good night, Mr. Grinch." Cindy said, as she tucked herself in with the Grinch in his bed and turned off the lamp in the room.

Later that night, Max came into the room, wanting to sleep with The Grinch and Cindy. "Max…" The Grinch said sternly. "You know the rules. You sleep in your bed, and I sleep in mine—" The Grinch saw Fred with puppy eyes, and turned around to see Max also with puppy eyes. "Max, did you teach him puppy eyes?" He wondered out loud. He stared at both of them with their eyes all cute-like, until he couldn't take it anymore. "Fine." He said to the two pets. Max climbed up on the bed, while Fred, on the other hand, rolled his way up and plopped himself smack dab on the Grinch's face.

 _Tomorrow might be better,_ The Grinch thought. _After all, how would me, a dog, a little girl, and a reindeer possibly steal Christmas anyway?_


	2. Stealing Christmas

_**The Grinch: The Team**_

 **Chapter 2: Stealing Christmas (a.k.a: Stealth Mode)**

The next morning, The Grinch, Cindy, Max, and Fred all got ready for their big day. Cindy did things she would normally do, like brush her teeth, and put on her winter clothes, while The Grinch, on the other hand, sprayed some Mold Spice deodorant on his underarms and his mouth, ordered Max to get him some coffee via using a straight up weird coffee machine, got his fur all puffed up with a hair dryer machine, and, being the miserable green dude that he is, getting a new coat of fur. He picked the "Most Miserable" coat, which, oddly enough, was his favorite.

 _Later, the four had breakfast and discussed their plans for the night. But, The Grinch's, however, weren't really that bright._

"Ok. This is what we're going to do." The Grinch said to his team. "I'm going to become Santa Claus, but instead of giving presents, I'll take them away! Meanwhile, Cindy will be Ms. Claus…" "Yay!" Cindy squeed happily. "And, finally, Fred, you'll pull our sleigh, and, just in case you get tired, you'll have Max for backup." The two pets yelped in excitement. That day, the team did all sorts of..mean things in Whoville. Cindy joined in, although she was a bit worried about her parents. She got out her phone, while The Grinch was at the store, and texted them that she was alright. Her parents said she could stay with The Grinch as long as they could still be in touch. That night, they all hurried to bed at Mt, Crumpit (it was Christmas Eve that night), but, when 12 o' clock struck, they got ready for their big plan.

 _Cindy got on her gear, The Grinch followed suit. They had all sorts of gizmos and gadgets to boot. They got on the sleigh as they all rode through town, with Christmas lights glowing on streets all around. They couldn't believe they were finally there, as soon as they came to the first house on the square. The Grinch climbed through the chimney in a rather tight pinch. But, if Santa could do it, so could The Grinch. The team went on in, and to their surprise, there were lots of presents of all shape and size. They all got ready to steal the holiday, and they would pull it all off in their own special way._

"Alright, team." The Grinch said. "Let's steal Christmas!"

 _The team went to work. They took all the toys. They raced against time. They raced against joy. They all hit a few snags as they made their way through an angry orange cat, and a sleepwalking Who. Their gadgets and gear were not quite enough. So, the Grinch said…_

"It's time to pull out the big stuff!"

 _Then, he pressed a red button. The sleigh slithered and geezed, and then it turned into a Christmas-stealing machine! The team manned all the gadgets that were stuffed inside, as Whoville was ready for one wild ride! One gizmo got burlap sacks and stuffed up the trees, another got stockings emptied out with such ease, another one got all the food from The Whos' Christmas feast, and yes, it even got the rare Who roast beast, and one more gadget got all the decor, and smashed it and burned it till there was no more. The team got on the sleigh, with smiles full of glee, as the happy Grinch shouted…_

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ME!"

 **What will happen next now that The Grinch's team has stolen Christmas?**

 **Find out when The Grinch hits theaters November 9!**


End file.
